


We shall be free

by thegirl20



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree has some 'happy' news to tell Lynette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We shall be free

“I have something I wanted to tell you without the other girls being here.”  
  
Lynette looked expectantly at Bree over the rim of her coffee cup as she took a gulp.  
  
“I’m waiting until you swallow that. I don’t want you to choke and coffee is not the easiest stain to remove from a cream tablecloth.”  
  
Lynette placed her cup down and swallowed in an obvious manner.  
  
“OK, I’m kinda worried now.”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing bad. Well, not ‘bad’ in the sense that it’s nothing serious. I mean, it is serious in a way…it’s just…”  
  
Lynette reached over and placed her hand over Bree’s.  
  
“Bree, please just tell me. I don’t like you stumbling over your words like this. It’s not natural and it’s freaking me out completely.”  
  
Bree inhaled deeply through her nose before turning to Lynette with a smile that faltered just a fraction.  
  
“I’m engaged.”  
  
Lynette’s expression didn’t change. She stared silently at Bree, their hands still joined on the table. Then, slowly, she started to shake her head, as if to clear it.  
  
“You’re… _engaged_?”  
  
Nerves caused Bree to giggle in a way that she very rarely did.  
  
“It’s…quite a surprise, isn’t it?”  
  
Lynette pulled her hand away and sat back in her chair, regarding Bree with her mouth hanging open.  
  
“Surprise. That’s putting it mildly, wouldn’t you say? Earth-shattering shock might be a bit closer to describing it.”  
  
Bree dusted imaginary crumbs from the tablecloth.  
  
“I didn’t think you’d be very pleased about it.”  
  
“Again, d’you think you could be understating the point _just_ a little?”  
  
Bree looked up from the table and caught Lynette’s eye. The mask usually so far removed from their relationship was firmly in place and no emotion whatsoever showed through.  
  
“I don’t see why this is so upsetting to you. I’ve always been married, the whole time we’ve known each other.”  
  
“Uh, yeah. And that’s partly why I’m so shocked. Rex was barely cold in his grave and you were out cavorting around with some other guy. Now Rex is lying in some crude excuse for a last resting place with barely a marker for his children to visit and you’re engaged? For fuck’s sake Bree. Don’t you think that’s…”  
  
“Do I think it’s what? Go on, Lynette, say it. Wrong? Inappropriate? Disrespectful?” Bree’s eyes narrowed, taking on a feline quality in the fading light. “Yes, it most probably is all those things. Then again, when you came over here after Rex had his first heart attack and slept naked in his bed with his wife I’m sure that was highly respectful wasn’t it? And on the morning of his funeral when you shoved my skirt up around my waist and shoved your tongue into my mouth while his mother and children waited downstairs, I’ll bet you had only the highest regard for him.”  
  
Lynette looked away, chastened. Bree stood and walked to stand right in front of Lynette, pulling her chin around so that she was forced to look up at her.   
  
“If you are upset with me, fine, but do not pretend that it’s due to some mythical loyalty to Rex, because we both know that’s not true.”  
  
Lynette jerked her chin out of Bree’s grip.  
  
“There’s a difference between that and what you’re doing now and you know it. For one thing we’ve been lovers for years, so it’s not like I took advantage of you at some vulnerable point in your life. I was here for you through everything and the only thing I wanted to do was love you and comfort you.”  
  
Lynette stood, forcing Bree to take a step back.  
  
“What you just said made me feel dirty and wrong and I have never felt like that about us.”  
  
Bree crossed her arms.  
  
“You were the one who started throwing accusations around.”  
  
“No I didn’t. I was pointing out the speed with which all of this his happening. It’s been, what? Two months? And you’re engaged to someone you barely know. I don’t know him at all, but what I do know about him doesn’t lead me to think he’s a great guy.”  
  
“He is a lovely person. He’s kind and warm and cultured. Like you said, you don’t know him, so don’t make uninformed judgments on him and assume them to be fact.”  
  
“‘ _Kind and warm and cultured_ ’? Wow, the romance of the century.”  
  
“I don’t want romance. I want someone to talk to in the evenings. I want someone to have dinner with on a Saturday night. I want someone to go to the opera with. I want a companion.”  
  
“And what am I?”  
  
“You are a wife and a mother. You can’t be here the way I need someone to be.”  
  
“I could be.”  
  
“Are you proposing to me?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“If not, you’re proving my point. I need someone here. Nothing between us has to change.”  
  
Lynette sat back down heavily. She leaned an elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand, looking up at Bree.  
  
“Maybe _we_ need to change. How long have we been sneaking around, trying to please everyone but ourselves? Maybe this is our catalyst.”   
  
Bree picked up their cups and headed into the kitchen shaking her head.  
  
“You’re just being silly now.”  
  
Lynette stood and followed her.  
  
“No I’m not. I have to admit that it’s been on my mind since Rex died, but I didn’t want to be _inappropriate_.”   
  
She stressed the last word.  
  
“Go home Lynette, go back to your husband and your children and stop talking such nonsense.”  
  
Lynette grabbed Bree’s waist and turned her around, bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss. She felt Bree return the embrace, fingers tangling in her hair, keeping her in place. When they finally drew apart they were both breathing heavily. Bree rested her head on Lynette’s shoulder, still holding her closely. Lynette turned her head so that her lips were directly next to Bree’s ear.  
  
“If George _fucking_ Williams makes you feel like that go ahead and marry him. If not, you give me a call and we’ll work something out.”  
  
And with that Lynette stepped away from Bree and walked out of her house.


End file.
